


As If / Как если бы

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AceDraco, Asexual Character, Drarry, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Всё начинается с косых взглядов. Драко не упускает шанса проверить присутствие Поттера. Когда Блейз говорит ему, что его взгляды посвящены исключительно очкарику, Драко с этим не соглашается, отвечая, что просто ищет новую возможность унизить Поттера ещё больше. Что ему нужна свежая струя для поддержания действенности своих оскорблений. Блейз пожимает плечами и совсем не кажется убеждённым.





	As If / Как если бы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As if](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529234) by [Adybou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou/pseuds/Adybou), [Trombolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombolline/pseuds/Trombolline). 



## Часть 1

Всё начинается с косых взглядов. Драко не упускает шанса проверить присутствие Поттера. Когда Блейз говорит ему, что его взгляды посвящены исключительно очкарику, Драко с этим не соглашается, отвечая, что просто ищет новую возможность унизить Поттера ещё больше. Что ему нужна свежая струя для поддержания действенности своих оскорблений. Блейз пожимает плечами и совсем не кажется убеждённым.

Что касается Поттера — он, похоже, его избегает. Драко даже не может рассчитывать на заученное расписание Поттера. За завтраком он его не видит. Не видит по дороге на урок истории магии. Они не сталкиваются и после тренировки по квиддичу.

Драко чувствует странное ощущение, нарастающее в груди. Но списывает его на обычную скуку. Ведь он лишён своего любимого способа убивать время. К тому же Крэбб с Гойлом — не лучшие в мире кандидаты для интеллектуальной беседы.

Глядя в потолок общей гостиной, он думает, не сцепиться ли ему с Уизли и Грейнджер, чтобы прийти в форму. В эту минуту позади него появляется Панси и кидает свою дизайнерскую сумочку на первое попавшееся кресло, при этом едва не угодив Драко в голову.

— Эй.

— А, вот ты где, — говорит она, выглядя почти раздражённой. — Не заметила тебя. Что ты здесь делаешь? Отчего не сталкеришь за Поттером по коридорам?

— Я. НЕ. СТАЛКЕРЮ. ЗА ПОТТЕРОМ.

— Как скажешь.

— Пфф, — Драко посылает в неё убийственный взгляд. — И кто тебе такое наплёл? Придурок Блейз?

— Не то чтобы Блейз. Собственно... все, кому не лень. Не уверена, что сам ты заметил, но ты очень уж часто на него пялишься.

— Нелепость.

— За последним ужином Блейз тебе игрушечную жабу в суп бросил, а ты даже не заметил.

— ...

— Крэбб поджёг фейерверк, который подложил под стул Грейнджер. Она на три фута подскочила, а ты и не вздрогнул.

— Хватит.

— Гойл минут десять гонялся за плаксой-Колином по коридору. Мы даже пари заключили — и что же? Всё твоё внимание было отдано только тому, когда же покажется Поттер.

— Я СКАЗАЛ. ХВАТИТ.

Панси хихикает. От злости лицо Драко вспыхивает ярко-красным, создавая контраст светлым волосам. По незнанию можно решить, что он получил обширный солнечный ожог на всё лицо. Панси подхватывает свою сумочку и удаляется в комнату для девочек, продолжая хихикать с изяществом гиены.

 

ΨΨΨ

  
Интерес Драко становится до неловкости огромным в тот день, когда он осознаёт, что выискивает глазами Поттера и невольно задумывается — всё ли с тем в порядке — когда не может его найти. Ему очень хочется отвесить себе оплеуху. Будь рядом отец, он бы сказал, что Малфои не дают и кната практически ни за что, что не касается политики. Но лучше не говорить об этом. В конце концов, Драко Малфоя вообще не должен волновать такой, как Поттер.

Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, из всех людей... В устах отца это звучит как оскорбление, как презренное деяние, как противоестественная ошибка. По меркам семейства Малфоев, достоинства у Поттера не больше, чем у грязи под ботинками. Вот почему логично, что Драко находит множество способов оскорбить его. 

 

ΨΨΨ

  
За гриффиндорским столом почти никого. Лишь несколько человек сидят перед своими тарелками, а значит, многие сегодня пропускают колбаски и яичницу. 

Драко вынимает карманные часы. Честное слово, сейчас всего лишь девять утра. Поттер ещё не проснулся. Блейз подсаживается рядом и пихает его в бок — просто потому, что это Блейз, он не может иначе.

— Ненаглядного ещё нет?

— Как же вы все раздражаете.

— Да ладно тебе, не дуйся. Весело же.

Драко бормочет что-то невнятное и вгрызается в бриош. А Блейз, хмыкнув, продолжает:

— Видел сейчас Рыжего в коридоре — он выглядит ещё большим оборванцем, чем обычно. Пытался спрятать свои драные рукава, но куда там, их только слепой не заметил бы. К тому же с них нитки сыпались...

Но Драко уже не слушает — допивает тыквенный сок и вылезает из-за стола. Он плетётся во внутренний двор, как вдруг на полпути застывает и прячется за колонной. Поттер идёт ему навстречу, и судя по его виду, он отчего-то не в духе. И похоже, что спешит. Не услышал будильник? Значит, и правда спит, как собака? Все эти вопросы плавают у Драко в голове, пока до него не доходит, что знать на них ответы ему вовсе ни к чему, и уж тем более как не нужна ему информация об особенностях сна Гарри. Каким образом вообще можно кого-то уязвить на этой почве?

Драко по-прежнему стоит за колонной. В уме вращается множество мыслей. Он даже не слышит приближение Блейза, даже притом, что ботинки у того топочут по полу не хуже ковбойских сапог героя из фильма Серджио Леоне. Закончил, видимо, таскать кексы у безропотных первогодок.

— Ты чего здесь трёшься? Прячешься от Макгонагалл?

— Нет.

— О, знаю! Это Поттер, да? Хочешь последить за ним из укрытия? Серьёзно?

— Нет, я прячусь от... Ох, дай мне передохнуть. Ты же не слышал моих жалоб насчёт твоей "резиновой" утки.

— Да было-то всего раз. Только опробовать. Но тебе лучше остановиться. Сейчас. Это уже начинает тревожить.

— Да говорю вам: я за ним не сталкерю!

— Ну да, а сюда ты вышел воздухом подышать. Слушай, просто займись им уже и успокойся. Раздражаешь.

Драко одаривает его таким озлобленным взглядом, что Блейз благоразумно решает отступить. А Драко, не говоря ни слова, отправляется в библиотеку. Ему необходима прогулка.

 

Что беспокоит его меньше всего, так это намёк Блейза на то, что он, Драко, хочет трахнуть Поттера, — нет, проблема в том, что у Драко полностью исключено физическое влечение к кому бы то ни было. В своё время ему немалых трудностей стоило понять, что всё с ним в порядке. Он делал над собой усилия раз или два, искал того, кто был бы для него сексуально привлекательным, но нет, куда там. Одна только мысль о том, что кто-то станет прикасаться к нему, вызывала тошноту. В конечном итоге Драко решил, что просто не встретил ещё правильного человека или же что ему необходимо узнать этого человека получше, прежде чем захотеть подпустить его ближе. Так он и ждёт до сих пор.

В таком случае почему ему необходимо видеть Поттера хотя бы раз в день, а иначе душа не на месте? Не может же Поттер быть тем триггером, который "разблокирует" его?

Но нет, Драко не хочет завалить его. Он просто хочет. Просто. Сам не знает, чего.

И из-за этого не может больше нормально спать. Он только об этом теперь будет думать? А вдруг он всё это время ошибался? Что если он и не был асексуалом? Может, он просто неверно себя понял, а на деле был геем? Невозможно притворяться, будто эти вопросы не стоят ребром. Он вертится и вертится в своей постели, до тех пор пока не просыпается Блейз и не рычит, что лучше бы Драко угомониться, иначе его выпнут спать в общей гостиной.

 

ΨΨΨ

  
Пробуждение болезненно. Блейз трясёт его с такой ожесточённостью, что едва не стряхивает с кровати. Драко натягивает халат, игнорируя смеющихся соседей по комнате. У него нет сил дать им отпор, а потому он просто затыкает своё самолюбие и уходит чистить зубы.

Он заканчивает свою ночь в кабинете зельеварения. Снейп слишком занят Грейнджер с её привычкой знать всё на свете, поэтому не обращает на него внимания. Теодор прикрывает Драко, орудуя, помимо своего, и над его котлом. Руки у Нотта из нужного места, так что это создаёт достойную видимость какой-то деятельности. Малфой время от времени просыпается и глазами всегда находит затылок Поттера, который сидит через два ряда перед ним. Драко проходится взглядом по линии его шеи, по белизне его кожи. Представляет, как мог бы к ней прикоснуться, протяни он руку. Воображает её жар под своими пальцами. Вновь скатываясь в дрёму, он представляет себя в руках Поттера. 

 

Он резко приходит в себя, когда понимает, что заснул с мыслями о Поттере. Блейз находится в опасной близости к тому, чтобы опорожнить свой котёл ему на лицо, когда награждает Драко тычком под рёбра. Забини держится за нос, который сейчас в три раза больше положенного, и сопровождается это смехом со стороны гриффиндорцев. Панси возвышается над Драко.

— Знаешь, поначалу всё это было дико забавно, но сейчас тебе пора что-то делать. Мне чхать на то, что ты строишь из себя посмешище, но сейчас мы все по твоей милости потеряли баллы. Меня не греет перспектива остаться на втором месте, как в прошлом году со всей этой тягомотиной с троллями, двухголовыми и прочим.

Драко злобно зыркает на неё.

— Иди ты.

 

ΨΨΨ

  
В библиотеке тихо. Почти все ушли. Грейнджер — и та уже отправилась спать. Драко сражается с сонливостью, чтобы дописать наконец проклятый пергамент для старухи Макгонагалл. Она в очередной раз задала им тридцатисантиметровый свиток до следующего занятия. Но у Малфоя больше нет никаких сил. Он даже подумывает, а не забить ли на это задание. Драко так сильно устал, что идея и впрямь кажется достойной.

Он поднимает глаза и вдруг замечает по другую сторону большого стола, ближе к центральному проходу, густую копну спутанных тёмных волос, ужасающе знакомых. Голова их обладателя покоится на бумажных свитках, чернила из пера вытекают на деревянный стол. Уснул. Драко не может видеть его лица, но уверен, что выглядит оно... Нет. Он заставляет себя перестать смотреть. Нет и ещё раз нет. Он здесь по делу. Он не должен смотреть.

Сосредоточиться на работе удаётся ровно на тридцать секунд, и вот он снова высматривает макушку Поттера. Тот не шевелится. Дыхание ровное. И правда спит. На ум приходит неожиданная идея. Пожалуй, настолько же сумасшедшая, как идея махнуть рукой на Макгонагалл с её дурацкими тридцатью сантиметрами, и всё же... Что если он воспользуется случаем в лице крепко спящего Поттера и проверит... действительно ли... волосы у него такие же жёсткие, какими выглядят?

Но нет, он не может. А если всё же... Нет, однозначно. Драко медленно встаёт из-за стола. Конечно же, только затем, чтобы поставить книгу обратно на полку. Он ступает очень плавно: не хочет никого потревожить. От Поттера его отделяют три стула, два, один... Он останавливается. С десять секунд стоит в нерешительности, а потом шагает ближе. Поттер кажется таким умиротворённым, таким спокойным, что... Нет, Драко вовсе не собирается находить его очаровательным. Он медленно протягивает руку — та не подчиняется его твёрдому настрою и дрожит, как осиновый лист.

Волосы у Поттера мягкие. Шелковистые. Это не нормально. Они должны быть грубыми, сухими и жёсткими, но нет — мягкие. И тёплые. И сам Поттер тёплый — не опаляющим, а приятным тёплом. Тот самый идеальный уровень температуры, который имеет бутылка вскипячённой воды в долгую зимнюю ночь. Но хватит, ему нужно остановиться. Малфой отнимает руку. И тут Поттер подаёт признаки жизни. Он шевелится, он просыпается, а Драко паникует. Просто паникует. И роняет книгу на пол. Грохот поднимает на уши всех, в том числе задремавшую в своём кресле библиотекаршу. 

Драко оказывается в центре внимания всех присутствующих, включая Поттера. Он ощущает на себе взгляд пары зелёных глаз. Знает, что если повернёт голову, то увидит ошеломление на лице Поттера. Он не хочет... Сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Драко пускается наутёк, охваченный одним-единственным желанием: заползти под одеяло и умереть.

## Часть 2

— Драко, открой дверь. Клянусь Мерлином, никто не будет смеяться, — говорит Блейз и тут же пихает Гойла локтем в бок, потому как тот, супротив только что прозвучавшему обещанию, именно что давится со смеху. — А ну заглохни, дубина, не то он не откроет нам до скончания веков. А мне, знаешь ли, нужно моё барахло.

Перед дверью в спальню второкурсников настоящее столпотворение. Во главе стоит Блейз. За ним Крэбб — подсчитывает напольные плитки. Гойл над чем-то глуповато хыхыкает. И никто не может ничего понять. Судя по всему, Драко заперся в комнате. Он, похоже, зарылся под одеяло, поскольку минувшей ночью произошло нечто немыслимое.

Событие, разумеется, обросло слухами, но ведь это Хогвартс. К утру вся школа была в курсе. За завтраком Блейз едва не подавился сарделькой, когда услышал, что Драко погладил Поттера по волосам посреди библиотеки.

Звучало дико даже для сплетни. Драко в жизни не выкинул бы подобную глупость. Особенно в отношении Поттера, из всех людей. Поттера — любимчика преподавателей; парня, что мог подпалить огнём этот замок и получить "что за мальчик" от Дамблдора. От этой мысли Блейза аж передёрнуло. Чёрта с два. Драко не так глуп. Всё это дурацкая сплетня, не более.

И по этой причине Блейз вот уже полчаса торчит под дверью в попытках уговорить Драко выйти. Снейп, быть может, и проявит понимание, но вот Макгонагалл точно устроит им всем разнос, если они не появятся на её уроке. Всем достанется по самое не хочу. А Панси и так уже поминает потерянные в прошлом году баллы.   
Блейз вздыхает:

— Кончай, Драко. Открой чёртову дверь.

Но Драко не поддаётся на уговоры покинуть своё укрытие под одеялом, и в итоге Слизерин теряет двадцать очков по причине неявки студента на урок. Панси рвёт и мечет. Блейз прямо чувствует её крепчающее намерение вынести дверь общей спальни.

На случай катастрофы Забини перебирает в уме соответствующие заклинания, но, к счастью, Панси не успевает взяться за топор. Драко выбирается из своей норы и заползает в самый тёмный угол общей гостиной, меча оттуда уничтожающие взгляды в любого, кто посмеет заговорить, или хотя бы вздохнуть слишком громко, или даже посмотреть излишне долго в его сторону.

Но Панси это не мешает подойти прямо к нему. Она вне себя. Блейз благоразумно остаётся в стороне, чтобы не попасть под перекрёстный огонь. А Паркинсон начинает говорить с таким ледяным спокойствием, что общая гостиная опустевает в считанные секунды:

— Тебя не было утром. Почему тебя не было утром?

— Заболел.

— Заболел, значит.

— Ага.

— Ты в курсе, что я не твоя мамочка и со мной такие фокусы не прокатят?

— Но это правда. Я болен.

Панси расплывается в улыбке. Но нет, эта улыбка ни разу не показатель благодушия — так улыбается, скорее, хищница, готовая вонзить клыки в свою добычу.

— Сегодня утром Макгонагалл взяла ведомость. Впервые за год. Не интересно, почему? Потому что кое-кто прогулял урок. Ясен пень, она это поняла. Как думаешь, чего нам это стоило? Двадцати баллов. А значит, мы теперь на третьем месте и по очкам обходим только Пуффендуй. Но вообще-то я думаю, сейчас даже они нас обскакали, потому что, в отличие от нас, ЯВИЛИСЬ НА УРОК В ПОЛНОМ СОСТАВЕ.

Драко сворачивается в позе зародыша. В эту минуту он пересматривает свои жизненные решения. Между тем Панси продолжает:

— Я ПЛЕВАТЬ ХОТЕЛА, ЧТО ТАМ У ТЕБЯ СТРЯСЛОСЬ — КОСТЮМЧИК НЕ ПО НАСТРОЕНИЮ ИЛИ ЕЩЁ ЧТО — НО СЕЙЧАС ТЫ МЕНЯ ОСЧАСТЛИВИШЬ: ВЫНЕШЬ ПАЛЬЦЫ ИЗ ЗАДНИЦЫ И ПОЙДЁШЬ В КЛАСС, КАК НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ ВОЛШЕБНИК.

А затем она разворачивается так внезапно, что трое мальчишек, во время её речи не смевших шелохнуться, подпрыгивают на месте. Она их не замечает и исчезает на лестнице.

 

ΨΨΨ

  
Гермиона доедает кусок пирога, и в этот момент прямо напротив неё садится Панси. Другие гриффиндорцы бросают на неё встревоженные взгляды, но Гермиона не нуждается в помощи, хотя и немало удивляется. Уж с Панси она точно сладит.

— Надо поговорить, потому что сил моих больше нет.

— Э... Да?

— У нас опять двадцать пять. Он заперся в ванной и торчит там весь день. От еды отказывается и вообще ухитряется быть у всех занозой в заднице. Ванная на третьем этаже вечно затоплена, и мы так больше не можем.

— А. Ну...

— Итак. Какие предложения?

— Обратимся к Филчу?

— Нет, — вздыхает Панси. — Насчёт Драко и Поттера.

— Драко и Поттера?

Панси закатывает глаза. Ну почему все так тормозят. И как это Грейнджер признали умнейшей среди второкурсников, если столькое ускользает от её понимания? Ладно, в любом случае на этот раз без её поддержки не обойтись.

— Драко приобщает нас к своему нервному кризису из-за того, видите ли, что он — может быть да, а может быть и нет — опозорился, погладив Поттера по волосам.

— Ох. Об этом.

— О том самом. Всё это дорого нам обходится, так что, пожалуйста, посильная помощь была бы очень кстати.

— Хм, что ж...

— Спаси нас, Мерлин. Да говори уже.

— Гарри и словом об этом не обмолвился.

Панси посещает внезапное желание опрокинуть стол. Мощное и довольно очевидное.

— Ну, так ты могла... не знаю, расспросить его сама?

— И что же я должна была спросить?

Теперь Панси хочется хлопнуть себя по лицу, но она сохраняет невозмутимость.

— Спросить, как ему это понравилось, например? Так ли уж он ненавидит Драко? А может, он не против, я не знаю, засосать его уже и подарить нам всем спокойную жизнь?

Глаза Гермионы округляются, как будто она узнала, что все вокруг в курсе о её проделках с зельем в туалетной комнате.

— Прошу прощения?

— Наш Драко по уши втрескался в Поттера, но отказывается это признать, зато отравлять нам жизнь весь год — это пожалуйста. Знаю, у наших и ваших особой дружбы нет, но ситуация — чёрный код. Сделай что-нибудь. Иначе это я сделаю твою жизнь крайне, просто до крайности невыносимой.

Гермиона ловит её на слове.

 

ΨΨΨ

  
Панси успешно выкуривает Драко из спальни и заставляет его ждать возле огороженного уединённого сада. И даже угрожать особо не приходится. Панси в последнее время стала уж очень жуткой. Кто-то даже осмелился сказать, что иной раз сама Макгонагалл боится её реакции.

Вот почему Драко сейчас там, где его оставили, сидит на скамейке. К счастью для него, день сегодня ясный и не такой прохладный. Он размышляет над тем, что задумала Панси, когда замечает приближение Поттера. Драко встаёт и идёт прочь по коридору. Да ни за что. Ни за какие коврижки.

— Постой, — окликает Поттер. — Подожди минуту.

Драко оборачивается и бросает ему злой взгляд.

— Чего тебе, Поттер? — Драко произносит его фамилию в той манере, какую припомнил у своего отца. Поттер нахмуривается.

— Не старайся. Гермиона мне рассказала про твою влюблённость.

С Драко схлыневает вся краска. Как, мантикора задери, она узнала? И тут озарение резко бьёт в цель. Панси. Всё она, предательница.

— Чушь какая. Ни в кого я не влюблялся.

— Правда. А руку мне в волосы ты запустил, просто чтобы узнать марку шампуня?

— Я ничего не соображал от усталости. Принял твою голову за миссис Норрис.

— Да брось, ты мог придумать оправдание получше.

— Ой, больно надо.

Драко разворачивается, собираясь уйти. Гарри хватает его за рукав.

— Ты раздражаешь. Не дал мне даже сказать.

Драко поворачивается лицом. И теперь всё становится совсем непонятно. Поттер выглядит печальным.

— Я не против твоей руки у меня в волосах.

Драко таращится на него.

— Можешь попробовать ещё, если хочешь.

Поттер смотрит на него так, будто чего-то ждёт. Драко смущён до невозможности. Он видит, как этот очкарик нерешительно подходит к нему ближе. Поттер тревожно близко сейчас. Они почти касаются носами. И Драко решает прекратить думать, прекратить задавать себе вопросы. Он отметает прочь свой страх и свой стыд, и это он наклоняется к Поттеру настолько ближе, чтобы ощутить его губы своими.

 _Проклятье_ , думает Драко.  _Какие же они у него мягкие._


End file.
